Hot n' Cold
by Bulecelup
Summary: Wajahnya Mello menjadi pucat dengan seketika. Saat mendengar suara lenguhan panjang Near di dalam kamar Matt... yang disusul pula dengan suara-suara aneh lainnya. Dude, what the hell? Teenage! MMN.


**Title: **Hot n' Cold.

**Characters: **Teenage! Matt, Near, and Mello.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Friendships

**Summary: **Wajahnya Mello menjadi pucat dengan seketika. Saat mendengar suara lenguhan panjang Near di dalam kamar Matt... yang disusul pula dengan suara-suara aneh lainnya. Dude, what the hell? Teenage! MMN.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"

Tawa kemenangan Mello mengelegar keseluruh area Whammy House. Sepertinya sang setan berambut pirang telah berhasil melakukan hal buruk kepada salah seorang anak. Karena begitulah tanda-tandanya kalau Mello berhasil menjahili seorang anak sampai anak itu trauma untuk seumur hidupnya.

Bagaimanakah kronologisnya? Lalu siapakah anak yang telah sukses di pencundangi oleh Mello?

Inilah ciri-cirinya; bermuka dingin, bertubuh mungil, memiliki rambut ikal pendek berwarna putih bagaikan salju, dan _sliding tackle_ (_berasa sepak bola?_) mematikan ala Mello _the Menace_.

Hasilnya; Anak orang kakinya memar sampai biru gelap dan mengalami trauma berat tak akan pergi keluar asrama untuk selama-lamanya.

Oh Near, Near. Malang betul nasib mu, menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah Mello...

Oke, masuk kedalam ceritanya.

Mello yang abis melukai Near berjalan di lorong asrama dengan hati riang gembira, seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"Kukuku... rencanaku buat besok ngapain yaa enaknya... ngejahilin si kapas putih Near lagi... heheheh."

Mello saat itu sedang merencanakan cara lebih busuk untuk menganggu Near esok hari, sampai dia mendengar suara teriakan dari balik pintu kamarnya Matt.

"To-tolong, kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini, kan?"

Itu tadi suaranya Near! Eh, terus apa yang sedang dia lakukan di dalam kamar-nya Matt?

Karena rasa pensaran yang cukup tinggi, Mello menempelkan telinga kirinya di pintu kamar. Untuk mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di dalam sana lebih jernih lagi.

Ya gimana dia nggak kepingin tau, ngapain tuh sahabatnya sama musuh bebuyutannya di dalam satu kamar!?

"Sudah tenang saja, aku berpengalaman dalam hal ini. nggak akan terasa sakit kok..." nah loh. Ada suaranya Matt pula ikut nimpalin. Dia terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan Near...

"Ta-ta—tapi..." terdengar lagi suara Near. Yang lebih kedengaran seperti rintihan.

Mello mengeritkan kening. Lagi ngapain sih sebenarnya itu orang berdua? Kok kayak... pemikiran kotor pun merusak otak Mello...

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara lenguhan panjang Near. Yang disusul dengan suara dengusan Matt.

Mulut Mello jatuh menganga.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

'_OH MY GOD! Mereka berdua itu ngapain sih!? Kok sampai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh begitu!? jangan-jangan lagi... lagi...._' Batin Mello berteriak.

"Sa-sakit, Matt! sudah, aku tak mau lagi..." lagi-lagi Near merintih.

"Shh, kubilang tak apa, lebih dalam lagi ya?" Matt masih saja mencoba untuk terdengar menyakinkan.

....apa?

Apa...?

Apanya yang lebih dalam lagi!?

Mello kini menampilkan muka horror, bayangan menjijikan muncul di kepalanya sekarang. Apakah mereka benar-benar sedang 'melakukannya' di dalam sana!?

Karena Mello terlalu bernafsu untuk mendengar suara-suara aneh itu lebih dekat lagi, dia mendorong pintu itu terlalu kuat. Sehingga menyebabkan dirinya terjerembab masuk kedalam karena pintunya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"MY GOD! Ma-maaf! Bu-bukannya...eh...?" Mello udah langsung nutup kedua matanya saat sadar dirinya secara tak sengaja masuk kedalam, karena tak mau matanya berdarah melihat adegan mengerikan yang dia pikirkan itu...

Tapi ternyata, yang dia temukan adalah Near yang berada di atas kursi dan Matt yang sedang memijat kaki Near di bawahnya.

Mello lagi-lagi mangap.

"Mello?? apa yang?? Kok pintunya..." Matt udah mau nanya-nanya, tapi Mello keburu ngerocos duluan.

"Matt! Lo ngapain berduaan ama itu anak, hah!? Lo berdua sebenarnya lagi ngapain sih!? Kok pake ada suara-suara menjurus begitu, hah!?" Tanya Mello yang udah gondok abis.

"Hah? Maksud lo apaan sih? Gua lagi mijet kakinya Near yang elo _tackle_! Keterlaluan amat sih lo, anak orang ampe lo beginiin!" Matt yang ada malah ceramahain Mello.

Mello nampangin wajah bego. Kalau di lihat-lihat lagi sih, Mello emang mergokin Matt dalam posisi lagi megang kakinya Near. Terus ada sebotol lotion antiseptic disampingnya... ah, semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang!

"Oh....oh...gue kira...gue kira... lo berdua lagi... *_sensor* _terus *_sensor*_ blablablabla gitu." Kata Mello dengan polosnya.

Sekarang giliran Matt sama Near yang mulutnya teranga. Dan sama-sama nunjukin muka kepingin muntah di tong sampah. Matt adalah yang pertama untuk bereaksi, dengan melempar botol lotion antiseptik yang dia gunakan untuk mengobati Near ke muka Mello.

"Mello, sekali-sekali cucilah otakmu yang kotor itu." Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut Matt.

Near hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil melemaskan lehernya ke pundak sofa.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"Katamichi Catchball", **_by: MOSAIC. WAV_. ~Potemayo~)

**MATTGASM:**.... *Grins* waw! Leonard Nimoy makin ganteng walau sudah berumur 78 tahun! *kena gampar* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **judul "Hot n' Cold" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Katy Perry_.


End file.
